Chilled Flesh
by lovelyforgotten
Summary: An orphan searching for burried and dangerous secrets and running away from her life, comes across a morbid tale. Finding valuable information, adventure and old Love, where will it throw our heroine? R&R!
1. prologue

**_A/N: _continued authors note at end of prologue, opinions needed. Thanks!**

_**Prologue**_

"_T'was a cold and foggy mornin'. The child had been out catching kittens; Figured it was best to leave her there. None of the servants, including meself, were brave enough to tell her that her parents had arrived. Course it weren't the fact that they had returned that made us shiver in our knickers. The count and countess Tourvelle were kind and wonderful people. They were understanding and lovin' souls, even to us lowly servants. What scared us was the tense in which we now referred to them. They **were **good people. Alive they were no longer. I remember it well"_

"_I had only just finished the traditional Sunday pie, of which we would partake, celebrating their return at lunch that afternoon. Abbie was running around the kitchen chasing the kittens. It had been so long since I had seen her so simply blissful. She was nearly a lady now, but it was still pleasing to see her crawling on her hands and knees like she was a child again. "_

"Abbie, please take those furry lumps of allergy outside, they're drivin' me senses wild!" She giggled and scooped up three of the clinging balls and skipped outside, humming a sweet little tune. I smiled and wiped my hands on my thinning apron. Thinking of the darling always brought a smile to my face. But I soon resumed my chores, sighing I wiped a few strands of hair from my eyes and got back to work. I wasn't too far along when I heard a noise from the front. I set down my masterpiece pie on the dinning room table and moved to the window. Opening the shutters my gaze met a foggy grey horizon and a bone chilling wind. Quickly shutting the flapping shutters I ran to get my cloak, muttering the whole way. Much to my benefit, nobody heard my cursing. My mind bustled as I flung the cloak over my chilled shoulders. There was so much that had happened as the masters were away. I had so much to inform them of. As I reviewed the matters of the week it hadn't even registered how the carriage had been sitting without movement for the last five minutes, and nobody moved to help about the arrival. Not to mention the driver was nowhere in sight. When I realized nobody was intending on assisting them I moved forward to do so. Now apprehensive my palms began to sweat and the crunching of the gravel under my feet echoed in the pit of my stomach. Hesitating to open the carriage door my already clammy hand met an ice cold handle.

Heart pounding in my chest, my worst fears were confirmed. Sitting on either side of the carriage the count and countess sat lifeless, fear in their now stone faces. Their Necks had been severed and crimson blood coated apparel and interior of the carriage. The only other color was the ghostly pale faces; the miss's fading blue eyes, now staring into the abyss and the matching tresses of the pair. The shining honey curls, seemingly the only untouched thing in the whole of the cabin. Still perfectly in place, Countess Tourvelle's curls cascaded down he neck , tips turning to crimson as they brushed against the bloody gash. The sight was morbid, blood curdling. I backed away from the ornate carriage, lifting a trembling hand to a silent mouth. Closing the door I just stared through the curtained window. Even the once cream drapes had turned a sinful red.

The reflection staring back from the carriage window was all in red tones, even the figure staring back at me looked bloody. The glazed over reflection looked foreign and lost. How could something so beautiful hold something so fearsome inside? Something once so innocent and precious becoming something mocking and tainted.

"Genevieve" a voice came from behind her stiff back." Come, we must call on a carpenter for caskets." She paused and I knew all too well. "someone must tell the child." Then and there we knew It would not be possible. We would call a carpenter, but no one wanted to be the one to break the poor child's heart. Instead we sent her to the Lady Anna for a home without any formal departure or reasoning. We hoped she would not be too upset, but what else could be expected? She was old enough to understand and more than capable of holding grudges. Maybe all we could do is hope that she would someday understand and begin to forgive us as she grew over time.

Since then every morning, however bright, always has seemed gray and foreboding. A foggy memory clouding every ray of sunshine. But ever so scarcely a few beams would break through, lighting up a very blessed soul And then cloud over again, leaving the faintest of pricks of warmth and light. Warmth and light that would no longer grace our home. A warmth we would forever remember as Abigale.

**A/N:** preferanceson continuing the story? Chapters one and two are started and being edited. Does anyone want to know the story of Abbie and the burdenous secret that Count and Countess Tourvelle died for? Your reviews will tell the tale...

Your devoted author

-Lovely


	2. finding your wings

A/N: And what is this I see? An update! O yes. Abigale's P.O.V. this time. Five years after Jen's (my nick name for the maid) P.O.V in the prologue.

Chapter 1

Thunder erupted and lighted the star painted sky and voices approached.

"Holy Heaven on high!"

Moving deeper into the unknown, I ran to the forest's protective embrace.

"I give them my love and this is what they do? Hunt me down!" I shout into thin air. Even better if they can hear me. Try as they might to shackle me down now, soon I'll be in the shelter of the trees, where even the brightest torches can not penetrate the deep abyss. Thunder cracks and splits my concentration. With all this rage sobs still replaced my breath and tears mix with the rain creating a torrent of water and salt, only dragging down my soaked tunic more. The forest's shadow looms over me and cascades through the rain, pulling me in. Branches and overgrowth bar my way but still I stumble over them gaining cuts and searing pain with the singular mind to reach my sanctuary. Wind and tears sting my exposed skin and my cream tunic no longer serve its purpose of warmth and cover. Numbly I climb nearer to the branches of the unknown.

Hands clamped tight over my icy ears I can no longer tell how close they are. Then all at once everything goes wrong. More light erupts, trees fall and crash to the ground. The earth shakes and releases its rage. Voices shout heavier than the thunder enveloping everything within in its mighty grasp. In a last attempt to save myself from Earth and Man alike I duck behind the first tree that serves as decent shelter.

My heart leaping out of my chest I can hardly tell if there's any sound from nearby. All I hear is the loud thud of my heart. After a while my heart calms down, but the thudding continues. Crouched on my haunches, preparing to run I try to be entirely alert and in control of my pulse and senses. Hearing a thunderous crack I turn around in time to see a once loved but now hated and familiar face disappear behind a heavy tree. Pain surges through out my entire being and then everything begins to fade and all sounds become shrill as I sink into unconsciousness.

Then I awake with a heavy start

Remembering to breathe I take a gulp of fresh warm air. No longer thick and chilled.

Opening my eyes I look up to meet the soft green of leaves and sun dancing between their currents. Disoriented I sit up and start to the cool brook near my resting place. The cool water is refreshing against my hot, sweaty face. Bracing myself against the edge of the water current I gaze at my reflection in the shallow water. I consider what I just relived. I had hoped never to visit that place again, even in my dreams, not to mention night horrors. It held only misery and disgust for me.

I loathe even the idea of the place. The cold shadow of a mighty house against the backdrop of a heavy sun then disappearing into the unknown world of ancient enchantment and trees. The very vision brought pricks to my skin. Slightly disorient Gazing back at the water reflection I examine myself. As I view the piercing green eyes staring back at me something catches my attention behind my left shoulder. As my eyes shift a tall figure inches back. A face that looms in my dreams. I feel at my waist for my dagger. Hoping the visitor hasn't noticed my awareness of him. I seethe at the idea of him being the last thing in my dreams and then the first thing in my waking hours. Touching the cool metal of the dagger I grip its hilt in a death grip and turn on my victim.

Feet planted in the soft soil I search between the trees, but there is nothing there. Nothing unsettled. Birds singing their joyful morning song sit in the trees. Rubbing my forefinger against my thumb I wait unmoved. Then I realize, 'Birds singing?'. Had there been anyone there their _silence_ would have told me. I collapsed at the side of the brook again.

"I'm going crazy!" I shout out to no one, breaking the cold surface of the water with my fist. Then lowering it back relaxed as to form the cup I've used for the last three years. Three years spent running from the people that had taken me in. Near freezing water was never before so welcome. I sigh as it freezes my teeth and bringing me to my senses and pulling me from memories

Water slid down my face and made my cheek feel like it was warming from the inside out. A rather strange sensation, but one to fit my mood just as well. I let the chill pass through my being and sit and watch the sun playing through the leaves. A flutter of wings passes through the leaves among the kisses of the light and landed next to me on a small snapdragon.

"Is this really to be my future?" the little butterfly I was questioning paused as if to look at me as say ' you poor pitiful thing', then it fluttered off again giving not another thought to my presence and situation.

"Am I to rot away while you fly free away form this place?" Its pulsing wings mocked me and the little butterfly disappeared in the light of the trees above once more.

_I think not. I will yet be great. I will yet fly higher than those silly little wings._ _I will make my way and become the light by which everyone lives by, that light everyone clings and to and strives for. Just you wait._

And with those final whims my time in the forest ended. I set out over to my sheltering tree and grabbed my satchel. My very few belonging settled inside. A care kit for my daggers. A change of breeches and a tunic. A locket that supposedly belonged to my mother and a leather bound book my father gave me the day before they left me forever. I tried so many different times to throw them away or give them to a nearby peasant, but however hard I tried to hate them and disgrace their gifts, I couldn't. I had loved my parents and the fact that they had abandoned me couldn't change that. So on I went with a burdened satchel and a feather light heart. I was going to make a new start. The start of something that was so full of awe I could hardly even imagine what it would be. But I would get it all the same. I would get it.

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed. It makes me do a happy dance every time I see them. And a special thanks to Seritha. Thanks for all your help. You make me do a very special happy dance. Like Carlton on **Fresh Prince**.haha.

Ok now to clarify. Yes I said Five years after prologue and in the story it said three for usage of her hand as a cup….did anyone catch that? K well here's clarification. ". _Three years spent running from the people that had taken me in."_

As you may begin to see there are stories with in the story. Which will all be revealed in due time.

Thanks again. I Love you all mucho. Keep on keepin on… And reviewing XD


End file.
